Oldest Line In The Book
by Sopherdoodle
Summary: We all saw the lovely/amazing conversation between Emma and Sean during Back In Black. But what happened with Jay and Ellie behind them?


Title: Oldest Line In The Book Author: Sophie (Sweet Nothings)  
Rating: T Ship: Jay/Ellie (Kinda)  
Genre: Drama Spoilers: Nope.  
Summary: We all saw the lovely/amazing conversation between Emma and Sean during Back In Black. But what happened with Jay and Ellie behind them? (For the Jay/Ellie club contest). (I tried to keep them in character for the episode, that's probably why it's not as romantic).

Ellie Nash should be really happy right now. She was on a beach, it was nice outside, and there were a lot of people around to distract her.

But she wasn't very happy at all right now. She sat, sulking, watching her boyfriend deep in conversation with his ex, Emma Nelson, little miss perfect. Ellie had tried desperately to talk to Sean about the shooting, but he wouldn't talk to her. She was his girlfriend and he couldn't even talk to her! What did that say about the state of their relationship?

She dug her feet deep in the sand and felt the sand between her toes. Another reason she wasn't happy right now: She HATED the beach. Everything about it. Well, she used to despise it. She listened as a wave crashed onto the shore. Even though she couldn't stand the beach, it was starting to grow on her. Just a little bit.

Sean talking to Emma wasn't growing on her at all though. She glared at them thinking that maybe Sean could feel the rays of frustration shooting out from her eyes onto his back. It was all she could do right now.

"Are you trying to kill Cameron, Red?" Ellie heard a voice ask from behind her, "'Cause right now, if you looked any more bitter, you'd probably turn into a lemon." Jay Hogart spoke. Ellie smirked at him as he sat down next to her. Jay was the only person more sarcastic than Ellie, which is rare since Ellie practically breathes sarcasm.

"No, I'm not." She looked down and sighed. "I'm just wondering why he couldn't talk to me." Ellie stiffened up realizing she let her guard down. It was a rare thing for her to open up to anyone, including Jay Hogart. King of the ravine.

Jay shrugged and stared at Ellie. "He'll come to you eventually. That's just Cameron for yah. He's a guy! Guys don't like talking about..stuff.."

"Yeah, well he's clearly talking to her. I don't know why he couldn't come to me, his girlfriend," Ellie spat.

"Red, calm down! The guy will talk to you, eventually. Plus, she was the only one that experienced it too. Just give him some time."

Ellie smirked, raising an eyebrow at Jay. "Okay, and that advice wasn't like watching a Lifetime movie at all, Jay? Since when are you so sensitive?" She asked, playfully hitting him. "But you're right. He'll come around eventually."

"That's the spirit, Red!" Jay exclaimed, smiling at her. "And hey, being around you girls all day must have rubbed off on me," He joked.

"Uh Huh. Sure, Hogart." Ellie replied, kind of surprised that she called him by his last name. Maybe he was rubbing off on her too. She shook the thought out of her head staring out into the ocean. "What's with the name Red, anyways?" she asked.

"I dunno. I don't know any other girls with red hair. I wish I did though, I think it looks nice." Jay stated, staring at the ocean. Did Jay just compliment her? She knew it was indirectly, but she was really surprised to hear it from him. He's never one to be nice. Not even to his own girlfriend Alex from what Ellie's seen.

"Umm.. Thanks, I guess." Ellie turned to him slowly, staring at him as he watched another wave crash onto the shore. She looked him up and down, noticing his chisled jaw, his shaggy brown hair peeking out below his token gray hat, his messy stubble, and his baby blue eyes. She never noticed this before, but Jay had some of the prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She guessed she never realized it before because those eyes had always represented an enemy. They were always mean and piercing until now. They seemed sort of soft, and maybe even vulnerable.

Ellie noticed Jay look at her from the side of his eye before he turned to her. She must have been staring at him for awhile. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," He smirked. Ellie turned away for a moment, kind of embarrassed that he caught her staring at him.

"And that's the oldest line in the book or anything?" Ellie retorted sarcastically, recovering from her moment of embarrassment.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her, "Good one, Red," He smirked.

"Yeah, well, I try." Ellie responded, staring at him. "You know, you're not as tough as I thought you were, Jay Hogart."

"Really?" Jay asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I assumed that you'd be too tough to even talk to someone like Ellie Nash, vampire girl," Ellie responded.

"You know what happens when you assume," He joked, staring directly at her.

"Oh, do you have anything original Hogart?" Ellie started, "That's the oldest line in the book."

"Yeah, well, I try." He said in the same tone Ellie used a minute earlier. "And I thought the line about taking the picture was the oldest in the book?"

"Oh, you win. You're so smart alecky sometimes." Ellie rolled her eyes at him, and hit him playfully.

"Okay, newsflash, Red." Jay retorted, "This is 2004. No one says 'smart aleck' anymore."

Ellie smacked him jokingly, harder than she did before. "If you hit me one more time I'll.." Jay started.

"You'll do what? What could Jay Hogart possibly do to his Red?" Ellie asked.

"Umm.. This." Jay replied, turning Ellie over and tickling her.

"Okay. Jay, you win again! Stop!" She yelled in between giggles. When he stopped tickling her, she sat up, staring deep into his eyes. She knew she had a boyfriend, but there was something about Jay's eyes that was hypnotizing. She couldn't keep her eyes off of them. When she looked at them, she got lost in them. The rest of the beach seemed to fade away.

Suddenly, she turned to see Sean and Emma standing in front of them. Jay must have been lost somewhere too, because he was acting a little flustered. Ellie chuckled to herself watching Jay try to brush it off.

"Alright, Hogart. Leave my poor girlfriend alone." Sean joked, "Are we ready to go?" He asked looking at us. Ellie looked at Emma. Ellie shuddered as Emma looked like the cat that ate the canary. Emma was so smug right now Ellie could hardly stand it. Ellie was staring to feel the frustration and jealousy rise in her again.

"Yeah, Dad." Jay replied to Sean in a sarcastic tone. Only Jay could say something so wry. Ellie sighed heavily, realizing that maybe there was nothing to be frustrated about. Sean and Emma both looked at each other in a confused manner before they walked away.

"Dad?" Ellie asked, laughing.

"Yep, That's Cameron. He has been bossing us around like he IS our dad." Jay replied, shrugging while Ellie nodded in agreeance. "Anyway, ready to roll troll?" Jay asked.

Ellie gave Jay an 'are you serious' look, and then nodded. Ellie had definitely lied before. THAT was the oldest line in the book.


End file.
